Midsummer's nightmare
by Lawnmower Bubbles
Summary: This story is very loosely based on Shakesphere's play, Midsummer's night dream. Kuno finds a potion that makes a person fall in love with the first person they lay their eyes on. Unfortunatly, things start to go wrong. S/M A/R please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Ramna ½ or any of the characters in this fic. I also do not own Shakesphere's play, Midsummer Night's dream. Please don't sue me.  
  
Author's note: This story is loosely based on Shakesphere's play, Midsummer Night's dream. When I say loosely I mean very loosely. You don't have to read the play in order to understand this.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Yay! It's a prologue!  
  
"Baka! Baka! Baka!" The Tendo family looked upon the pummeled martial artist in amazement. After all, that's what Ramna deserved for calling Akane a stupid ice-cold tomboy.  
  
"Gee Akane, don't hide the truth..." Ramna said with a menacing grin on his face.  
  
Akane growled in rage as she swung at him with her mallet. Ramna dodged the attack and landed on the dinner table, once again disrupting the Tendo family. After a couple bangs on the head with Gemna's signs and 'hey what was that for?!'s and 'that was my rice!!', Akane and Ramna were banished to the outskirts of the dining room.  
  
"Thanks a lot Akane! Now I'm going to be hungry because yooou went in and caused a ruckus!!" Ramna companied.  
  
"Me? Cause a ruckus?! It was you who caused everything! You should know better to insult me like that." Akane said, her arms crossed glowing in pure rage. They both moved out to the balcony behind her room.  
  
"Whatever! It was you who started to pound me with your mallet!" Ramna said in a louder tone.  
  
Akane then yelled out, "Well then! I'm SORRY!!"  
  
Ramna face faulted to the ground, twitching in shock, Akane Tendo, queen of all tomboys said 'I'm sorry'? This was defiantly something new. This was something he most certainly wasn't prepared for. He walked out of the room in silence, "Feh."  
  
Akane looked out to the front yard tears welling up in her eyes, "lousy fiancé."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"You go on date with Shampoo no?" The young violet Chinese Amazon huggled her fiancé to death. The rest of the Tendo family watched the Satome struggle for life in disinterest as they finished their breakfast. It seems Shampoo had made her 'daily rounds' to deliver food to her 'underfed and under appreciated fiancé'. Of course, this was a normal morning at the breakfast table.  
  
" Get-off-me," Ramna struggled out of his captor and resumed stuffing his face.  
  
Akane looked at Shampoo in disgust. Between nibbling her food and trying to wake up, she decided it was too early and she was too tired to deal with the Bimbo Amazon. She noticed P-chan come up to her, so she hugged him and put him on her lap.  
  
Nabiki, disinterested, walked away from the dinner table grabbing her bag and heading to school. Kasumi happily waved goodbye while Gemna and Soun grunted a farewell underneath the pleasure of their yummy breakfast.  
  
"See you later Kasumi! Why so early?" Kasumi asked Nabiki. Everyone had just woken up.  
  
"I have to go in early for a report I'm doing on gambling" she replied, showing no emotion on her face.  
  
"Gambling,... isn't that illegal?" Kasumi asked again.  
  
"Yes, but people still gamble anyway," Nabiki replied, " Besides, this is a different kind of gambling."  
  
" Well,...bye!" Kasumi pardoned her cheerfully as Nabiki hastened out the door.  
  
It seemed that Kasumi wasn't the only one to be leaving, " Bye Eiren! Shampoo see you later!" the Amazon warrior hurried off on her bicycle, carrying various packages filled with food.  
  
"Glad that's over with," Akane said in her half awake voice, nibbling on a piece of toast.  
  
"Yeah," Ramna agreed then started to scarf down food. It was then that His father mysteriously changed into his panda form.  
  
"Yo, what's up pop? What did you change for?" he asked him a bit confused.  
  
Gemna held up a sign that said, 'what do you mean? I'm just an innocent panda!'  
  
Ramna looked behind him to see a shriveled up Cologne. He looked at her in fear.  
  
'She's visiting us at our house?!' Gemna bashed Ramna over the head with a sign with this inscription.  
  
"So what is it you want old lady?" Soun asked her.  
  
"eehhh?....," Akane asked in expectation. P-chan seemed quite startled by this happening so she hugged the pet closer in assurance. Ramna looked all to knowingly of P-chan's content smile.  
  
Cologne spoke for the first time, " I come to your household for a matter that concerns Mr. Ramna and Gemna Satome, and Ms. Akane Tendo. I would like to speak to you about my granddaughter."  
  
"More like great, great, great granddaughter....," Soun mumbled under his breath.  
  
Cologne bashed all three of the numskulls with various fruit and anything at hand. " You listen up! I've had to deal with this long enough. Time is running out! You all soon shall pay heed to the wrath of ancient Chinese law!" (Enter dramatic music, Added with the terrifying face of Cologne. A cloud of doom hovers in the background)  
  
"Boy has she got problems.....," Soun mumbled under his breath once more.  
  
"I don't think you want her to hear thaaaaaaaaaaaatt!" Ramna was crushed underneath cologne's death grip.  
  
"Nonetheless, You will meet Xian Puu and I at the Cat café tomorrow. There we will meet with the Chinese elder representatives to Japan. Be there our face your death!" (Enter cloud of doom)  
  
Cologne left contradictory to the way she came in. Out the door.  
  
"Gee, I wonder what she was talking about," Ramna wondered while Cologne walked out.  
  
"I guess we'll find out tomorrow, ehh?" Gemna said, now in his human form.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Give me the child!" Kuno slammed his fist onto the table. He and his sister were having 'lunch'.  
  
"hehhehheh...You shall never have the child! I found him first!" Kodachi declared in the midst of the restaurant, startling a couple of people nearby.  
  
"A warrior and upperclassman such as myself will need an assistant. You, a petty gymnast have no such business in the honor and tradition of raising an apprentice, Tatewaki 'chan'" Kuno stated.  
  
Out of nowhere Kodachi was dressed in a leatard and was waving her streamer in a repetitive fashion. "Kuno chan, you know not to insult gymnastical martial arts. Remember last time?"  
  
Kuno sighed and recollected painful memories of his insane sister and their past feuds. You could say that Kodachi never fought 'fair' for a lack of better words. "Unfortunately, yes, but that is besides the point. How can I convince you that it would be wasting the service of an apprentice under yourself? Let me take him off your hands and I will raise him to be a respectable man."  
  
"Heh....., no forms of persuasion will work on me! I'll see to it that you never have the boy if it's the last thing I do!" Kodachi theatrically stood up from the table in exaggerated movement. She then walked out laughing in a villainous manner. "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA......., (ect.)," she laughed madly.  
  
Kuno watched her leave, unmoved by his sister's words. "feh...., insolent sister. I'll have the apprentice... one way or another...."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"ahhhhhhhhh!" a young girl screamed raising her skirt in fear as the old man scampered in retreat. A bag was hung over his shoulders, full of 'dainties'.  
  
He ran for his life, holding his precious bag of goodies. Suddenly, while running down the street, Akane stood blocking the way to freedom. She took the bag of underwear and kicked him twenty feet into the air.  
  
"PERVERT!!!" she yelled, looking up in the air to where she kicked him.  
  
After about a couple of seconds later Happy found himself in a garbage can on the other side of Nermia.  
  
"Sooooo...., you got kicked in the air again, didn't you?" Kuno said leaning on a garbage can looking down at the old pervert.  
  
"yeah, she took my bag of goodies too." Happosai sighed, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Old pervert, I would like to discuss a matter that requires your service." Kuno spoke.  
  
Happosai looked up at him with a greedy smirk" Yes, and I suppose there is a reward?"  
  
"Indeed old man, if you prove to be worthy. Name your price." Kuno said in a business-like voice.  
  
"Ah yes...," he said as he thought of his reward of women's dainties**blush** and this bishonen's sister. Happy did not know Kuno well but he made sure that he was accustomed to every beauty in Nermia, including his sister." It's not a matter of money though....."  
  
Kuno looked right and left to see if anyone was around, "Lets meet somewhere private, old man." he whispered.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"It's called the Psilocybe hoogshagenii mushroom." Kuno spoke. They were about five miles from Nermia, talking outside of a wood that Kuno owned.  
  
"The psilocobe hooshenogi what?" Happy asked in bewilderment.  
  
" The Psilocybe hoogshagenii mushroom is most commonly known as The Lovers dream while some call it the Midsummer's nightmare. This particular mushroom grows only around the middle of summer and is still very rare. They are hard to grow under any normal circumstances and most likely only survive in a cursed, paranormal environment." Kuno alleged thoughtfully waiting a reply from the aged pervert.  
  
"Yeah so.... It's a stupid mushroom. Unless all this nonsense has to do with me getting my precious undergarments back and/or getting a date with your delectable sister, I'm gone." Happosai stuck his head up into the air and proceeded to leave.  
  
"You foolish, ignorant man!" Kuno yelled at him and thumped him with a watermelon. "The Psilocybe hoogshagenii mushroom is famous for it's affect on human kind. It is said that whoever inhales the vapor form of this mushroom will immediately fall in love with the first person they set their eyes on, whoever it may be."  
  
Instantly, Happy's eyes sparkled with a million thoughts of how he could use this for his enjoyment. "....."Was all he could say as drool ran down his chin. Kuno wondered if hiring him was the right thing to do.  
  
"This is where my sister and you come in," Kuno said, "Currently she has the service of a young boy. I see greatness in this boy and I fear that under my sister he will never reach his full potential. I plan for you to give her the potion and when she wakes up you will be there for her to fall in love with. I want you to tell her to give me the boy as an apprentice. Being in love with you I think she will do whatever you tell her."  
  
Happosai never expected such great a scheme. His eyes glowed in excitement. " Why did you bring me to this forest in the first place?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"This forest is enchanted. In the depths of its darkness lies the Psilocybe hoogshagenii mushroom. Only in this forest can the mushroom and it's side effects take effect. I know that my sister is going on a camping trip here with some associates and so this spot is where we will lay our scheme." Kuno replied.  
  
Happy looked on in curiosity, "hmm...,I see."  
  
"So are you in or out old man?" Kuno asked.  
  
"Of course," Happosai said with a perverse grin, "of course..."  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEEEASE! IM BEGGING YOU!  
  
ITS NOT ABOUT ME, ITS ABOUT HAPOSAI. HE'LL BE VERY UPSET WITH YOU IF YOU DON'T REVIEW.  
  
Happosai: (puppy dog eyes) Pleeeeeeeeeeease!  
  
Lawnmowerbubbles: I need at least two reviews to continue this fic. I just want to know if I should continue on to the next chapter or not.  
  
FOR SHAMPOO AND MOUSSE LOVERS: I am very much in favor of this couple and I plan to have Mousse in the next chapter for one of the major characters. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I need to know if I'm OOC or anything like that. 


	2. ahh, the plot thickens

Disclaimer: I don't own Ramna ½. If I did, all of the characters would have already gotten hooked up and I wouldn't be doing this. I also do not own Shakespeare's Midsummer's night dream.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Ahhhh..... the plot thickens  
The next morning, Ramna, Gemna, and Akane walked into the cat café. Cologne sat at a table, waiting. Shampoo sat next to her, arms crossed, staring into space. In the background Mouse hurried himself, cleaning off tables. In a table across from them sat three women, each having light brown hair and gray eyes. They were talking amongst themselves until they noticed the trio enter into their establishment.  
  
Akane was surprised when she saw everyone in the café, usually there were many people scattered around the tables. She was wearing a button up dress with a blue trim and yellow sleeves. Ramna wore a t-shit and denim jeans. Gemna trudged behind them, carrying a look of curiosity.  
  
"Uh, hello?" Ramna asked in confusion, "What's going on here? What was it you wanted to talk to us about?"  
  
"Yeah....,"Akane said equally confused.  
  
"hmmm...," Gemna pondered, "You've want to talk about my son's so called 'engagement' to your granddaughter. Don't you?"  
  
"Your deduction is correct, Mr. Satome." She said very formally and eloquently. Gemna was taken back in shock of this, but quickly regained composure when one of the three strangers sitting at the table across from them spoke up.  
  
" I see we are all acquainted with each other, that cuts the introduction. Now lets get down to business." The Slightly taller, muscular one said, " We are a few of the representatives for the Chinese government." She wore a simple Chinese button up shirt accompanied with armor. Her hair went to her soldiers; you could tell she was the warrior of the group, accustomed to small talk.  
  
Ramna looked at the three women in nervousness, "You three don't really look like elders of the high Chinese council. You don't even look old."  
  
"Yes that is true, we are actually only half Chinese and adopted by the Amazon government." Another of the woman said, sitting next to the tall muscular one. She had a blue and gray Kimono on and her long hair was tied into a bow in the back. "Let me introduce our selves, I am Lo` xian, this is Sa lein sitting next to me, an this is...."  
  
"Pow dar!" the much younger one stood up and faced them. Contradictory to Lo` xian's kimono and Sal lein's traditional warrior style clothing, she wore a T- shirt and blue jeans.  
  
"Lotion, Scalene, and Powder?" Akane asked in disbelief.  
  
"Uh,... Yeah. I guess you could say that's what everyone calls us." Powder said unmoved.  
  
"They come and talk of marriage!" Shampoo said happily. You could hear an angry grunt from mousse cleaning the tables behind them.  
  
"Now, can we please get down to business? Please?" Scalene said determined to get this over with.  
  
"Yes," Cologne said, "I have waited too long for them to be married and he has been continually avoiding the subject. I know the laws of Japan are different, but due to our new alliance, Chinese law is to be considered and outweighs every possibility. In order to make him listen, I humbly ask for your judgment in this predicament." She said bowing before Scalene, Lotion, and Powder.  
  
Shampoo added to what Cologne had to say, "I be loyal to marriage but stupid girl get in way!" she said pointing to Akane.  
  
"I can't just marry her! I already have...., Four other fiancés!" He said counting on his fingers.  
  
"Yes," Lotion said, "but this is the only engagement that is recorded on a legal document. Therefore, by law you two are forced to marry. If you don't marry her, it is punishable by death."  
  
" Is there any way we can get out of this?" Akane asked desperately. Gemna stood beside her in Panda form.  
  
Powder spoke up, "To tell you the truth nobody has ever reported a violation of this law in fifty years. The only way you can get out of this is if Cologne or Shampoo dropped the charges."  
  
"So you're forcing me to marry against my will while I'm still in High school?!" Ramna asked them.  
  
"Well....," Powder said, "If you put it that way, yes. Yes we are!"  
  
"We don't expect you to make the decision now, you have until tomorrow to come to us with your choice." Lotion said.  
  
"You make wise decision and marry Shampoo no?!" Shampoo hugged Ramna.  
  
After he got Shampoo off him, Ramna faced the three Amazon, "What if I decide to just leave? What if I decide to fight this?"  
  
Scalene gave Ramna a look that would scare anyone out of their socks, "Don't reckon with Chinese law. If you do not pay with you're life then someone very close will." Scalene walked over to Akane, giving her a look of pure contempt and scorn. "such a pretty girl, I would hate to see her go."  
  
"But!...." Ramna was cut off by Scalene who was hurrying them out the door.  
  
"You must go. Come back tomorrow with your decision." Scalene said.  
  
"By Eiren! Shampoo talk wedding plans with you later!" the Amazon said happily. Mousse once again let out an angry grunt.  
  
Outside of the Cat Café Ramna let out a sigh of angry confusion. "What am I going to do now?"  
  
Gemna held out a sign that said 'I dunno. You're the one that got yourself into this marriage.' Both Ramna and Akane pummeled him into the ground.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
That afternoon Ramna, Gemna, and the Satome family met outside a forest five miles from nermia. Everyone was saying goodbye to the two, hugging them and wishing them a safe journey. Ramna and Akane decided to leave Nemia in fear of death and marriage. (Like there's a difference)  
  
Kasumi wore a fake smile, hoping that she would see the two again, "Bye, bye! I hope you have a safe journey! Be careful!"  
  
Soun walked up to his daughter and patted her head. "Yeah, you take care of yourselves."  
  
Gemna added to what he had to say, "We'll find a loop hole out of this somehow. When we do we will call you out of hiding."  
  
Akane was curious as to where her other sister was, "where's Nabiki?" she asked."  
  
"She's at a friends house, working on a project," Kasumi replied thoughtfully, "I'm sure if she were here she'd wish you a safe journey."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure if I'm going to be safe if I have to eat Akane's cooking." He said in complaint, sticking his tounge out for Akane to see. This deserved him a blow to the head along with various insults by Akane.  
  
"Let's get going!" Akane said, dragging Ramna behind her. As she hauled him closer into the wood, Gemna, Soun, and Kasumi walked homeward. They had a feeling that it would be a while before they saw each other again.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Kasumi was happily cooking dinner when Shampoo stopped by to see Ramna. She was surprised to find out that he was not there.  
  
"What? Shampoo no see why Ramna go when we be married?!" she said.  
  
"I think that's why he left, shampoo." Nabiki walked into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple off the counter and took a bite.  
  
"Where Airen go?" Shampoo asked in desperation.  
  
Kasumi spat out cordially, "He went..." no sooner did Nabiki cover her mouth with her hand, a sly, cunning smirk hot-glued to her face.  
  
"First there must be some kind of wager." Nabiki said rubbing her thumb and index fingers together signifying her greedy intentions.  
  
"Fine," Shampoo placed several coins in her hand, "You tell where Ramna is."  
  
Nabiki looked at the coins in her hand and put her palm out for more, "Think again, this isn't gossip you hear on the streets, this is very valuable information." She said imitating a 1920's Mothia leader. Of all the martial artists and of all the sword swing samurai in Nermia, she was the most influential because at some point or another they owed her money. Sure a fool could oppose her, but they would pay for it one way or another including public humiliation and major financial loss. The very essence of her words was not to be taken lightly.  
  
"Fine, Shampoo give you as much money as need. You tell." Shampoo reached out and gave her several bills. She then leaned towards Nabiki in expectation.  
  
"Well the truth is...." She paused leaning into Shampoo's suspense.  
  
" Yes, you tell now!" Shampoo whispered quietly in her direction.  
  
"Well the truth is....," Nabiki paused once again. "I DON'T KNOW!" she suddenly yelled loudly into her ear, startling Shampoo into an angry confusion. She leaned back and put the money in her pocket.  
  
Shampoo grabbed Nabiki by the collar and lifted her into the air. "Shampoo tired of playing round. You tell!!!!"  
  
Kasumi looked startled but was soon relieved when she saw the reassuring smile of her younger sister. Nabiki looked at Shampoo with a menacing smirk. Shampoo then put her down and walked over to Kasumi. Hopefully she would tell her.  
  
Shampoo fought all her might with Nabiki and Kasumi to find where her Airen was. Fortunately, after several protests of Nabiki, Kasumi told her of Ramna's whereabouts. Shampoo was shocked to say the least that her Airen ran away. She was determined to find him and bring him back, Amazon style.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
About an hour after, Mousse trudged through the forest carrying a load on his back. Shampoo was in front of him urging to hustle. "You hurry Duck boy. Night come soon!"  
  
"Yes, love...." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
Shampoo stopped in her tracks, puzzled. "What you say?" she asked.  
  
"nothing.....", he said, tormented by the purpose of their travels.  
  
"Stupid Mousse be sorry for liking Shampoo. She engaged to Ramna!" Shampoo cried cheerfully, more or less unnoticing of Mousse growling in rage of the pig-tailed martial-artist. She exceeded him, running faster and faster through the forest till mousse could no longer keep up.  
  
Mousse gasped for breath trying to keep up, "Shampoo, Wait up!"  
  
Shampoo abruptly stopped in front of Mousse, "give up. Shampoo hate you so go home!"  
  
Mousse looked at her with a look of determination and hugged her, "say more of your hate and I should only love you more."  
  
Shampoo, flustered, pushed him away, "Shampoo hate you!!!" she said and ran off swiftly in the other direction.  
  
Mousse rested against a tree branch, laying down the load on his back. "I guess in this chase she is the victor. Ramna Satome, I will get you!" he said, then heading off into the direction he saw Shampoo go.  
  
"Another pretty piece of flesh. Will you involve her in our plan?" the shorter one said, saying to his master.  
  
This earned him a blow to the head in witch he dodged, "Of coarse yes, but not for myself but for the youth with the glasses. An upperclassman such as myself would feel pity on the poor boy. I know how it feels to have unrequited love."  
  
The shorter man spoke with sarcasm in his voice, "You master? I would never think of anyone not liking you!"  
  
Kuno shrugged as he took this remark seriously. "I know it is hard to believe. I guess every one has a weak spot or two."  
  
"So what do you expect me to do?" the midget sized man said beside him.  
  
"Tonight you will give both the girls the mushroom. You will awaken my sister, If all goes right, the long haired, robe wearing youth will awaken the purple haired beauty." He said in romanticism.  
  
The shorter shadow added to the boneless mush, "Love is in the air and I shall soon have your sister!"  
  
"No, just no" The taller, more graceful one said, squandering the moment.  
  
"hey! what is that supposed to mean?" the shorter figure said.  
  
~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@@~@~  
  
At about the same time on a different side of the wood, Ramna and Akane stopped their travel to make camp. After gathering wood and making a fire they sat down to eat some of Akane's hardy, homemade scrumptious cooking. Though she insisted that it was her grandmother's recipe for stew, Ramna seriously doubted that he would be alive after one bite.  
  
"hmm...., now I could starve to death or die of food poisoning...." He said getting an angry look from Akane, "I'll take the former. Do you think it would be ok if I go ahead and write out a will?"  
  
Akane responded to this with pounding him in the head with her mallet. This made him immediately rub his head in pain, "well, fine, if your going to be that way, I'll just go to bed."  
  
As long as he was sleeping, she decided to settle down and have a peaceful meal. She looked at the green ooze she had made and suddenly decided that she wasn't hungry. Maybe in the morning it would look a bit more likeable. She was pretty tired after all..  
  
While the both of them dreamt sweet dreams, another was at work. This person was no other than the master of perverts, Happy. Happosai looked at the both of them in confusion. Who was the one Kuno had told him to give the potion? He knew that he had to give a girl with purple hair the potion, but under the cover of darkness all he could see was a boy and girl. What if this wasn't the girl he had told him to potion? 'I guess it doesn't matter,' he thought to himself, giving the girl the potion. She would just have someone to love, even if she wasn't the girl. It didn't make that much difference if it was besides the master plan did it? He gave the potion to the girl and slowly walked off.  
  
Little did he know that he two was being watched by a shadowy figure peering through the trees whispering, "ahh.... The plot thickens."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSE REVIEW!!!  
  
Author's note: thank you for the reviews for the first chapter and feel free to review and tell me if the characters are OOC or anything like that. 


	3. ahh, mother nature

Lawnmower bubbles: * sniff * do I have to do it? * sniff * Mousse: @_@' yes... Lawnmower bubbles: Awwwww... ok, I don't own anything, nothing is mine, I have no money, I'm just some random person at a computer screen writing fanfiction! * sniff, sob * Mousse: Thank God. Lawnmower bubbles: what was that supposed to mean! Mousse: Let's get on with the fic. Shampoo's in it. Lawnmower bubbles: What if I don't want to get on with the fanfictiony goodness? What if I just want to stay here and be lazy? Mousse: We'll then I'll write it then. Lawnmower bubbles: You? Write fanfiction? No thank you ! I'll write it. I'm a whole lot better than some blind duck. Mousse: What?! Lawnmower Bubbles: hee, hee, let's get on with the fic before Mousse kills me...  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Kodachi slept under the cover of darkness. Today had been a tiring day but she had enjoyed walking through the woods with her well-paid associates. Well, sort of...  
  
If this was what people called a relaxing nature walk, they were insane. Her face was covered in dirt and she was almost attacked by a wild boar that was wallowing in mud. Stupid Boar. Of coarse, after that she had told her associates (aka servants) to leave and let her be 'one with nature' as she liked to call taking out her lawn chair from her pack and sitting down. Soon after that, she laid her sleeping bag on the ground, not bothering to make camp. At least she had gotten the comfort of a relaxing sleep, and that's all that mattered now.  
  
It was so a proposition that one of her servants came up with to relieve the stress of issues concerning her brother and a certain apprentice child. She then regretted the day she ever listened to that servant and would hastily remove of her before returning home. She snuggled cozily in her sleeping bag and soon drifted to sleep.  
  
Unbeknownst of her was a short little man creeping through the woods, carrying a concoction of dire consequences. He slipped the potion above her eyelids and was off like a breeze that had passed through.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@@~@~@~  
  
Upon making his rounds of the forest, Happosia spotted a lone girl lying upon a mat of leaves. There was only supposed to be two girls. How come he had seen three? He watched the young girl get herself settled.  
  
Shampoo arranged the leaves as comfortably as she could make them. Stupid mousse. It was his fault in the first place. She couldn't bring her mind to think of any way he transgressed her, but the fact that he loved her was wrong. She was supposed to marry Ramna, Martial artist extraordinaire, and not some boy she had known growing up. After all, she thought, Ramna was a man, brave, daring, noble and not afraid of anyone. Mousse simply wasn't fit for life in Japan; he belonged to the small, tipsy Amazon villages of China. She denied his existence in Japan simply because this life wasn't for him. Shampoo was imprisoned by Chinese law like a poacher to a tigress. She willfully obeyed the law of coarse, leaving her home and pursuing Ramna. But then Mousse reappeared into her life, reminding her of the old days. She would make him go home, one way or another.  
  
"Shampoo tired, me go to bed." She mumbled before collapsing on the pile of leaves. She decided that next time she was going to storm out on Mousse, she would bring something soft to sleep on.  
  
Through the hazy, unclear fog of the dark forest, he noticed the girl fall to sleep. Ah, well, the more the better, as was his motto. He slipped the potion over the girl's eyes and quickly left the scene.  
  
He decided to come by each girl he had given the potion in the morning and find Kodachi. He could almost taste the fruits of his labor...  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Authors note: I know this fic is very short but I just needed to have some Character development (yay! Character development!)  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed! (including Sara, thanks, I fixed the mistake)  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I ACCEPT HELPFUL CRITSICM AS WELL!!!!!!!! 


	4. ahh, poor Mousse

Lawnmowerbubbles: Hello again. ^_^At first I want to apologize for not updating in a long time. @.@ My bad. Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing :(  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Mousse stumbled through the forest. The sun was slowly rising upon the trees as he tried to keep up his pace. He had been up all night looking for Shampoo and had no luck so far. Beyond the trees he saw too human-like figures lying under some trees. Ramna and Akane.  
  
"Ramna." He said loudly with a vengeance. He still kept on sleeping.  
  
"Ramna Satome!" He yelled. Akane stirred although Ramna kept on snoozing.  
  
Akane blinked, looking up at Mousse. Her cheeks blushed a deep red. "Mousse my love!!!!!!!!" She got up and walked over to him.  
  
"What? What are you doing?" Mousse stepped back a little. This was confusing. Very confusing.  
  
"Come with me and we will live happily ever after!!!" She said, eyes full of hope.  
  
"I see what you are doing" Mousse said, "You insist on mocking my inability to suede Shampoo into loving me. How dare you!"  
  
"But my love is true!!!!" Akane said.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Mousse said running ahead of her only to be followed. 'Akane is acting really strange.' Mousse thought while fleeing, 'Better find Shampoo first though.'  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
In the sandy, dry Arabian Desert a lone Ryoga could be seen trekking across it.  
  
"Now, where was it that Kasumi told me to go?" Ryoga mumbled to himself, staggering on. It looked like his sense of direction had led him to nothing!  
  
"CURSE YOU RAMNA!!!!," He yelled into the far reaches of nothingness. Memories of Ramna always stealing his breadsticks in middle school started to pop up in his head.  
  
"M-MY BREADSTICKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled before getting distracted, "OOOOH, look, it's a camel!" he looked puzzlingly at the wide mouthed animal.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@@~@@~@~@@~  
  
Haposia danced off through the forest. "Today is the day I meet my love!!" he chanted  
  
He headed towards where Kodachi was sleeping under some trees on a sleeping bag. He merrily jumped to her side and started to shake her awake.  
  
"huh?" She said half asleep, opening her eyes to see an old man. Suddenly a feeling spread upon her. She came with the realization that this man was the most beautiful and handsome man in the world. She stared in awe at his crinkly leather-like skin, his lovely stature of three feet and his small beady eyes. "Wow" she said in admiration, "I feel this warm fuzzy feeling. What is it? Could it be you such a beautiful man, have caused me to fall in love?" She immediately hugged him. "Hold me!!!!!!"  
  
Happy smiled in pure satisfaction. This was rapture. Bliss. Heaven.  
  
"Anything you want you can have, my love, anything." She said dreamily to Happy.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~  
  
Mousse ran as fast as his two feet could carry him, for he knew that he was under the pursuit of one whacked up chick. In a clearing he saw shampoo sleeping on a pile of leaves. He hurriedly shook her awake.  
  
Shampoo drifted out of sleep, finding mousse's face right in front of her. "You marry Shampoo no?" she said, immediately hugging him.  
  
Mousse was utterly shocked at this. Not to say he was in anyway disappointed or anything, just shocked. Had shampoo finally realized his dream for the both of them?  
  
"Yes, my dear Shampoo." He said.  
  
Abruptly Akane ran in on the both of them. "Shampoo," she said threateningly.  
  
"Stupid girl! You get in way of Shampoo's love life!"  
  
"Your love life? What about mine!"  
  
"You no have one"  
  
"Do too"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Do too"  
  
"Enough!!!" Mousse interrupted. "You both need to work this out like civilized human beings!"  
  
"Mousse right, we fight in duel for him."  
  
"Your on, Amazon brat!"  
  
"This is what you call civilized?"  
  
A mysterious figure cloaked in the shadow of a tree watched the three. "It seems that my plan is going as I had designed." It whispered.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really want to thank animecartoons for sending me all those kind reviews too!!! 


End file.
